


Reunion

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: After Louisa recovers from her time spent trapped in Pandoria, she and Lisa catch up on lost time.





	

Louisa had been home for a few days now, and she still found it difficult not to just curl up and fall asleep in bed immediately. The bed could be used for other things, after all, as her girlfriend was so fond of reminding her. But Lisa never pushed it. She’d been very understanding about the whole thing, understandably.

“How are you going?” Lisa asked, stroking her girlfriend’s hair away from her forehead as Louisa lay on the bed.

“Well, I’m not so tired anymore,” said Louisa. “I was exhausted before. Everything’s finally back online.”

“I wonder if Anne could say the same,” said Lisa. “You and I were just trapped for a few weeks, but Anne…”

“Well, I haven’t seen Alex, so she’s probably still recovering,” said Louisa. “And I’m pretty sure Anne wouldn’t want to tell us what’s going on.”

“Yeah, pretty sure I wouldn’t want to know, either,” said Lisa with a grimace. “Poor girl.”

“At least she has Alex,” said Louisa. “I don’t know what she’d do without her.”

“I almost know how she feels,” said Lisa. “I was going mad after just a few weeks without you. I wish I’d never agreed to send you out there.”

“But it turned out okay in the end, didn’t it?” said Louisa. “I got Anne back, reuniting the Soul Riders. As soon as she’s well enough, we can perform the Light Ceremony.”

“And then all will be well,” said Lisa. She leaned down and kissed her girlfriend. Louisa pulled Lisa closer to her, grabbing her by the front of her leather jacket.

“But for now,” said Louisa, “I haven’t had any action in weeks and I’m very surprised by how much I miss it.” No wonder Alex had needed Katja, sex could be very addictive.

“Really?” asked Lisa. “You mean you never masturbated in Pandoria?”

“No, it was never safe enough to,” said Louisa. Lisa grinned and got off her girlfriend, quickly stripping down to her underwear.

“Oh, you poor, deprived thing,” said Lisa. “I’ll have to remedy that.”

“But I did have those pictures of you,” said Louisa, getting up and undressing herself. “It was agonising, being able to look but not touch.”

“Well, you can touch all you want now,” said Lisa. Louisa stepped behind her girlfriend and unhooked Lisa’s bra, then wrapped her arms around her and slipped her fingers down the front of Lisa’s panties. Her girlfriend gave a moan of delight, arching back into her.

“I’ve missed this,” said Louisa, her fingers slipping over Lisa’s folds and rubbing her clit. Lisa moaned, moving her hips in an attempt to get her girlfriend’s hand to slip lower.

“It might be easier if we’re on the bed,” said Lisa.

“Probably a good idea,” said Louisa with a laugh, withdrawing her slick fingers and licking them. “Oh, you taste so good.”

“You taste and sound better,” said Lisa, pulling her panties off and laying back down on the bed. Louisa immediately laid on her side beside her girlfriend and returned her hand to Lisa’s pussy, rubbing over the folds and slipping a finger inside. Lisa moaned, and Louisa kissed her perfect lips. Not to swallow the sound but just because she wanted to kiss her girlfriend. She wanted to never leave Lisa’s side again.

“I love you,” said Louisa as she slipped a finger inside. Lisa moaned louder as Louisa found the right spot and started thrusting her finger there.

“Love you too,” said Lisa, moving her hips in time with Louisa’s finger. Her back arched in delight and she cried out in pleasure when Louisa started rubbing her clit as well, stimulating it while stimulating the spot inside. Lisa swore she could see stars from the sheer pleasure of it.

“Have you been holding back too?” asked Louisa.

“A little,” said Lisa. “I can just never fuck myself as good. I need another person to do it.”

“I’m glad to be of service,” said Louisa, and rubbed Lisa’s clit a little harder. She moved down and stroked her tongue over Lisa’s clit, drawing a gasp and moan from her. Louisa flicked Lisa’s clit with her tongue, causing her girlfriend to cry out and writhe her hips. Another finger joined the one already inside Lisa, and Louisa had to be careful not to punch herself in the face as she fingered and licked her girlfriend at the same time.

“Oh god, that’s so good!” Lisa moaned, shivers of pleasure coursing through her, and her back arched as she came with a loud moan. Louisa slowed her ministrations gradually until Lisa came down, and then she sat up, licking her lips.

“I have definitely missed that,” said Louisa. “I was never so dominant before. We should definitely change that.”

“I like this change,” said Lisa, grinning at her girlfriend. “Is it because you spent weeks missing me and dreaming about ravishing me?”

“Well, that and Anne decided to give me pointers,” said Louisa. “I never asked for them, she just said that I should try being more dominant. And that seeing your partner moan and squirm and come so many times was the best thing in the world.”

“Remind me to thank her when she’s feeling better,” said Lisa. “But for now, I think it’s time that I ravish you.”

“Even if I fall asleep after?” asked Louisa. “All that work kinda wore me out.”

“Don’t worry, babe, you don’t have to do anything,” said Lisa. “Just lie back and let me work my magic fingers.” She wiggled her fingers, and Louisa blushed at the thought of them inside her.

“Ha, several puns in one,” said Louisa, giggling. “I like it.”

“It’s good to have you home,” said Lisa, trailing her fingers down Louisa’s stomach to her pussy. “And now to get reacquainted with my favourite part of you.”

Lisa took much the same approach that Louisa had, only her fingers wriggled inside her girlfriend.

“Ah, Lisa,” Louisa moaned, the tingles already setting into her skin. “I hope you don’t mind if I come early.”

“Of course I don’t mind,” said Lisa before dipping her head back down to her girlfriend’s pussy. Louisa moaned louder, and swore when Lisa grazed the fingers of her free hand down Louisa’s side. Her hand drifted back up to Louisa’s breasts, and Louisa moaned louder as Lisa squeezed her nipple.

“Oh, fuck,” Louisa moaned, her juices soaking Lisa’s hand. She could hear the sounds Lisa’s fingers were making in her pussy, and it made her blush.

Lisa kissed her, then, and Louisa moaned as she tasted herself in Lisa’s mouth. Lisa’s tongue over hers was divine, but she couldn’t lose herself in the kiss when she was so close to her orgasm.

“I’m gonna come,” said Louisa, moving her hips to get more out of Lisa’s fingers. Lisa’s free hand was on her clit now, her thumb circling it and brushing it every few strokes. One of these brushes turned into a harder rub, bringing Louisa over the edge in her first orgasm in weeks. It made her cry out in pleasure, her heart racing and her cheeks still flaming.

Just as Louisa had feared, sleep quickly took her as her body came down from her orgasm. But Lisa was, as usual, wonderful. She gently cleaned Louisa’s hands and face with a cloth, doing the same to the dampness between her thighs. Then, after tucking her girlfriend into bed, Lisa told her that she was going for a shower and headed for the bathroom. Louisa closed her eyes to the sound of running water in the bathroom and a feeling of contentment in her heart. It was so good to be home.


End file.
